


Give A Boy Some Flowers

by ImActualFandomTrash



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImActualFandomTrash/pseuds/ImActualFandomTrash
Summary: Valentine's Day was many things to people. To some, it was a day to show a little bit more love and affection towards their partner. For others, it was a day to drown in their own misery cause they either never been in a relationship, or are trying to get over an ex. However, for others, Valentine's Day was just treated like any other day. One of these people was Ash Lynx.Ash just wants to forget about the day of love, and decided he wanted to go to the library, but Eiji convinces Ash to spend the day with him, and go to Central Park.[Not a good summary I now TwT]





	Give A Boy Some Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DOA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOA/gifts).



> This is part of a Valentine's Day exchange, and this story is for DOA ^^  
> I hope you enjoy this short story. Sorry if it seems rushed or sloppy, I had a month to do this, but only started writing today cause I'm a terrible procrastinator TwT

It was a cold February morning in New York City. The sun was out and shinning down on to the land below it, but even so, it was still quiet cold, the sun providing little warmth to the people down on the street, who wore warm clothes. 

Even with the cold morning, most people were out, doing things with one another like going to watch an early movie, taking a walk in the park, or going out to get some breakfast. Why you may ask? 

Well, cause today was Valentine's Day. 

Yes, that one time of the year where couples get to be all affectionate out in public while rubbing their love and happiness into the faces of all those single people out there, overpriced chocolates, hearts and more. 

For some, Valentine's Day was a way to show some extra love to their partners, for others it was a day to drown in their own misery, either that being they have never been in a relationship, or are trying to get over an ex. For others however, the day for love really didn't matter to them.

One such person was Ash Lynx.

Ash was never the kind of person to take notice of the holiday. Sure he was aware of it, but he never seemed to care about it. Why would he?

Ash had never really had feelings for someone in his life. Being raised mostly in the Mafia, there was never really the chance of falling in love, or developing feelings for someone. For Ash, love just wasn't a thing for him. He knew what it was, but never really could grasp the idea of it.

All his life, he was used and had to do many things to stay alive or to gain things, many of those things he wishes to forget and never look back on. So many terrible things had happen to him at such a young age, terrible things that no one should have to go through in their lives, but yet he was the unlucky one to be thrown into a world of terrible, disgusting and disturbing things.

Each year on this day, Ash would see people doing things, like getting one another flowers, chocolates and going out to places. Ash would sometimes find it irritating when some of his men would talk about Valentine's Day, and talk about what they would be doing with their partner.

Really, Ash would treat the day of love like any other normal day.

However, this year was different. 

* * *

It was morning, when Ash woke up to the sound of someone calling his name, and something hitting his head. "Ash, get up, it's nearly noon, you're not sleeping in all day" Eiji told the American, hitting him again with a pillow that was in his hands. Ash only grumbled.

"5 more minutes" he replied, as he pulled the covers over his head, trying to go back to sleep, being to tired to get up yet. A few more minutes in bed wouldn't hurt, right?

"And that 5 minutes will turn into 5 hours knowing you, and I'm not allowing that" Eiji told Ash, as he made his way across the bedroom and towards the window, pushing back the curtains and allowing the sunlight to pour into the room, hoping that the blinding light would be enough to cause Ash to get out of bed. 

Eiji turned his head towards the bed, to see if his plan had worked, only to see that the blond didn't so much as stir from where he laid. Eiji let out a frustrated sigh. Typical Ash.

"I'll be in the kitchen, and if you're not up within the next 10 minutes, I'm going to drag you out of that bed myself" Eiji warned the blond male, as he made his way to the door and left the bedroom they shared in the condo that Ash had bought from the money he stole from Dino. 

After he heard the door shutting, and he laid in bed for another minute or 2, trying to get back to sleep, but with the room now brighter, and being awoken by Eiji, Ash knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, so he sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes. He might as well get up now rather than getting comfortable once again, only to be dragged off the bed by the Japanese boy.

Ash reached over towards his phone that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed, and turned it on, to see if he got any messages about anything that was happening. To his surprise, he didn't receive anything during the night from anyone, not a phone-call or message, not even Alex, his second in command. Well, it looks like there is nothing for him to do today. It was a free day for Ash, which was rare. 

Ash then noticed the date that was next to the time on his phone.

January 14th.

Valentine's Day.

Ash frowned. Ugh, Valentine's Day.

Ash never really liked the holiday. If anything, he hated it. It reminded him about how happy and normal people's lives are, as they go out and spend the day with someone they love, yet he couldn't. Ash could never be in a relationship, or a romantic one to be more precise. Being the leader of a gang, it was dangerous to be in love or in a relationship, since that special someone could get hurt, targeted or even killed. 

The closest thing he got to having a relationship was when he may have started getting feelings for a girl, but she was quickly killed before anything could happen between them, since many thought she was with Ash in a relationship, even though they never even interacted that much in the first place. Ever since, Ash had pushed back any potential love interest.

Valentine's Day was just a reminder about just how lonely Ash was. 

 

Eiji was in the kitchen area, making himself some breakfast (natto to be more accurate), when he heard a door open. He peered out his head from the kitchen, only to see Ash leaving the bedroom, already dressed in some stylish, yet casual clothes. A white shirt, some ripped jeans along with some brown boots, and a brown jacket and a green scarf under his arm.

"No work today I'm guessing, huh" Eiji asked, as he went back to making his breakfast while Ash placed his coat and scarf down on the couch in the living room area. "Nah, didn't get any messages about anything, so I pretty much have a day off today, so I was hoping to go out and do something today" Ash explained to Eiji, as he walked into the kitchen area also, and just grabbed a apple, since he wasn't really that hungry.

"To the library I'm guessing, correct?" Eiji asked, or more like stated, glancing over to Ash who was already leaving to grab his coat and scarf. Ash nodded. "As always" he replied simply, throwing his coat on him.

Eiji frowned. He knew Ash never really got a day off from his life with gangs, guns and violence, and when he dose, Eiji rarely sees him, since Ash usually spends his time in the public library. Eiji would join him sometimes, but not often since there wasn't much to do there there then read, which he was slow at since a majority of the books are in English, which wasn't his first language.

Eiji watched as Ash wrapped his scarf around his neck, and turned back towards Eiji, a calm look across his face. "I'll see you later then" Ash said, as he turned away, waving his hand as he made his way towards the front door.

"How about we go out and do something together?" Eiji blurted out, catching Ash's attention, as he looked over to the Japanese boy, who was now standing in the kitchen doorway. "What?" Ash asked, a little confused at Eiji's request.

"Well since you have a day off, and we don't really see each other a lot lately since your always out doing something, I just thought it might be nice if you and I just spend the day together, that is, if it's okay with you?" Eiji told Ash, glancing down at the ground, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Eiji felt like he was bothering or annoying Ash by asking something like that. Maybe Ash would rather be alone more then spending time with someone. The last thing he wanted to do was bother Ash, since he already kinda felt like he was for simply being around.

Ash looked at Eiji form a few moments, taking in the idea. He had to admit, but even he knew he was out nearly all the time now, only being in the condo in the mornings before he leaves, and late at night when he returns back from doing some work and business. Ash would always feel guilty for leaving Eiji by himself for most of the day with little to do, other then research things Ash has asked him to look up, read the few books that were around, watch TV and nothing much else.

Whenever Ash was leaving, Eiji, not wanting Ash to feel bad about him, would always give him his kind soft smile, and reassure Ash that he would be fine for a few hours, and that he didn't need to worry about anything. Still, Ash knew it was probably really lonely for Eiji, being stuck in a large condo by himself for hours, with Kong and Bones coming over every once and a while to keep him company. 

Ash also felt really bad if he came back really late at night, around 2 or 3 am most of the time and 5 am at his latest. He would sometimes come back to Eiji still up and awake, most of the time reading a book in bed waiting for Ash to come back, and when Ash would walk in, Eiji would ask him questions like where he was and why he was back so late at night with worry, which Ash hated. Ash hated to see him worry. 

 Other times, Ash would come back only to find the TV still on and the Japanese boy asleep on the couch in the living area looking exhausted from staying up late waiting for Ash, and Ash would always have to turn the TV off and carry Eiji back to bed, since he could never make himself wake the sleeping boy up. 

Ash missed the times when him and Eiji spent a lot of time together, like when they first met. Whenever they had free time, they would just sit and talk, talk about events in their lives, funny stories and just laugh, all while having something to eat or a beer can in their hands. It was nice to have someone around who didn't view you as someone dangerous, or something to be scared or cautious of, but as someone normal. 

Ash gave a small smile and walked over to Eiji. "Of course it's okay with me, so don't be worrying. Besides, I probably read every book in the library by now, so no point going there now, is there?".

Surprised, Eiji looked up to Ash, a slight blush on his cheeks that Ash didn't deny his request and may actually wanted to spend time with him. 

"Lets go out somewhere, just the two of us, and since you suggested we go out, you can decided where we should go" Ash told Eiji, with a small smile that he rarely showed to anyone. Eiji just stood there in disbelief for a few moments blushing a little still, surprised that Ash didn't argue with him or didn't put up a fight like he usually would when Eiji tried to drag him away from his work. 

"Okay! Let me just think of somewhere we can go" Eiji mumbled to himself as he thought of places he wanted to go or visit, while Ash stood there patiently for Eiji's answer. Even though he has been in New York City, The Big Apple, the city that never sleeps for a few weeks now, Eiji hadn't been to a lot of the usual places many people would visit when in New York. Eiji just never got the chance to go anywhere cause of the gangs, Ash never wanting him to go somewhere to far in case anything happened and a lot more factors.

Suddenly, a place popped into mind.

"Well how about Central Park? It's close by, but we've never gone cause we're always on the move" Eiji finally spoke, passing Ash and headed towards the door, but turned to face Ash to see if he was following, which he was closely behind.

"Alright, lets get going, and maybe on the way there, we can grab a drink from a cafe or something" Ash suggested as they left the condo, shutting the door behind them. "That's a good idea. Nothing is better then going on a cold morning walk with a hot drink in hand" Eiji told Ash with a smile, already imagining a cup of hot-chocolate in his hands while walking down Central Park , as the two made their way down to the lobby and out of the building.

Outside, it was pretty chilly, as the two males could see their breaths when they let out a breath of air. The streets where packed with people as always, but for some reason, today felt more busy then usual.

Eiji and Ash walked down the street, walking close to one another, Eiji looking around at the different shops that were around while Ash scanned the crowed for anyone who came off as suspicious. It was a habit that Ash grew to have, and it was something that was hard to shake off. Ash was always on high alert when out in public, since you never knew who might be in the crowed, and what could happen next in such a crowded place. The last thing Ash needed was for him and Eiji to be attacked by some gang members or something.

As they walked, Eiji noticed a few things as they passed the people on the streets. While most of the time, you could see different people in the New York city crowds, such as a group of friends, the busy business guy on his way to work, or something in between, Eiji noticed there was a lot of couples out today, from how there were people walking with there hands in one another, two people going shopping, or people going into places to eat.

"Wait, what date is it today?" Eiji thought to himself, feeling like something was happening today. Eiji took a quick glance at Ash, who was to busy looking around, and then reached into his pocket and checked the date quickly. 

January 14th, Valentines Day. 

"Ohhhhhhh so that explains it" Eiji thought to himself as he quickly shoves his phone back into his pocket, now realising why there were so many couples out today. How could he have forgotten Valentines Day? Well, maybe cause he really didn't have the time to think about it, or he just simply didn't have anyone or anything that reminded him of the day. Most of the time, Eiji would remember Valentines Day when someone would talk about it a few days before the day of love came, so he would be aware of it.

Once again, Eiji glanced up towards Ash, who was still searching the crowed around them and frowned. If he was aware of today a few days ago, Eiji would have gotten the blond american something, even something simple like a card of some chocolates. Yes, Eiji would have gotten Ash a Valentines Day give, and so what? Eiji liked Ash, and he knew it. Eiji was aware that he may have grown feelings for the calm, smooth talking, gang leader Ash Lynx. When did he start growing feelings for him? He didn't know.

However, he felt kind of embarrassed at the same time. Eiji was scared of being rejected by Ash. He was scared of being turned down or treated differently if he told the gang leader his feelings towards him. So, Eiji kept quiet, and kept those thoughts and feelings towards Ash away and to himself.

It wasn't long till the two arrived at Central Park. Since it was only February, most of the tree's didn't have their leaves back yet, only a few had started to grow back slowly. People walked the pathways of the large park, many of them holding hands, others just sitting down on a bench and taking in the view of their surroundings. 

"Wow, this place is huge!" Eiji exclaimed, sounding excited like a child entering a candy shop. Ash laughed to himself watching Eiji's reaction. Ash himself had been to Central Park a few times, and never found it very impressive, only during Fall when the leaves began to turn colours and fall to the ground, decorating the land under their feet.

However, he can see why Eiji might enjoy a place like this. It was large for sure with many tree's,  paths and space to run around and do activities, while still all surrounded by the buildings of New York. 

"Eh, not that big once you get use to it" Ash casually said to Eiji as he walked passed him and started walking down the main path. Eiji only responded with a huff as he quickly followed Ash, now walking by his side. The two didn't talk, and kept silent for most of the walk, just enjoying their surroundings and each others presence. The best way to describe the mood in that moment would probably be calm and relaxing. It was quiet, except for the sound of people chatting, footsteps hitting the ground, and the sound of smooth Jazz playing somewhere not to far away.

After quite some time of walking, Eiji lifted his head a bit, and saw something. Up ahead on the pathway, was some sort of food-truck  at the side of the path, selling things, most likely Valentines Day stuff. As they neared closer, Eiji saw that the person running the food-truck was selling drinks. Perfect. Eiji and Ash were going to get drinks on the way to the park, but couldn't find anywhere that wasn't packed with people.

"Hey Ash, will I get us both a drink from over there?" Eiji spoke, catching Ash's attention as he pointed towards the food truck that was handing out hot drinks. "Sure, I'll be waiting here" Ash spoke as he handed Eiji some money to get themselves the drinks. The blacked haired boy nodded to Ash, as he swiftly walked over towards the vehicle , and stood in the line for the drinks, while Ash stood and waited.

"Hey, you good sir" a voice called from Ash's right, catching his attention as he turned his head, seeing a small stall, that was covered and decorated in colourful flowers. Behind it, a old woman, wearing a worn out looking apron, and a small smile on her ancient face. "May I interest you in some flowers?" the old woman spoke in a quiet voice, gesturing towards the many flowers she had. 

"Eh no thanks, I wouldn't know what to do with them" Ash replied to the old woman, declining her offer. "Well, maybe you could give it to someone special today, like many are doing. Showing someone that you love them, or simply care for them, can make their day" the old woman told Ash, looking around at all the couples that walked passed. 

Ash would have declined the old woman on her offer once again, but took in what she said. Well, maybe getting a few flowers for someone wouldn't hurt, right? Ash took a glance towards the direction Eiji was in, and watched as he was handed two cups by the man working at the food-truck, and watched as the Japaneses male thanked him, with his traditionally smile, which Ash loved to see. 

Ash loved Eiji's smile. Ash loved it more when that smile was directed towards him or because of him. It made his face heat up, and made him feel important. Ash didn't know why, but he liked the Japanese male, a lot. He loved the smile he had, he loved how kind and caring he was, but also loved how when things got serious, Eiji would take things into his own hands, and help Ash. He loved that in the heat of things or in a desperate situation, Eiji would always show concern for him, even if there was no need. He loved that Eiji wold always be willing to listen to the things Ash has to say. He loved how Eiji didn't judge him for the things he did, even if some of those things are awful. Ash loved how accepting he is, and how he is quick to accept an apology. 

Yes, Ash was aware that he liked Eiji, but he never saw Eiji as just a friend like Shorter, and he never saw Eiji as a brother, even if Ash did like to call him oni-chan, but he called the older male that just to tease him. Ash saw Eiji as someone he wanted to be with, all the time. Ash saw Eiji as someone he could turn to no matter what, and feel safe about spilling his emotions out to. 

Shaking his head a bit to get out of though, Ash turned his attention back to the old lady. "Alright then, I'll take some flowers". "Very well, what kind and how many?". "Roses please, and I don't mind how many" Ash replied to the old woman, as he reached into his wallet for some money, while the woman made a bouquet of roses, before handing them over to Ash, who then gave her the money.

"Thank you for the flowers ma'am" Ash thanked her as he walked away, and back over to Eiji, who was just coming back from getting their drinks. When his eyes laid upon the flowers, Eiji looked to Ash with a confused look. "What are the flowers for?" Eiji questioned Ash, looking t the american. "Eh, they're for someone" Ash replied, now feeling shy all of a sudden, as he averted his gaze away from Eiji, and towards the flowers. 

"For someone? Who is it for?" Eiji questioned curiously, wondering who the flowers were for. Maybe they were for some girl Ash never told him about, and was planing to meet up with her later. Or maybe they are for someone for a job he has to do tomorrow or tonight, since Ash has done that before a few time. 

Ash felt his face heat up a bit before he spoke. "Eh, actually, they're for you" Ash spoke, glancing up at Eiji, who had a surprised look across his face, which was begging to turn red with a blush. "F-for me?" Eiji asked, not sure if he heard Ash correctly the first time, but Ash nodded once again. 

"Y-yeah. Apparently, you give flowers to people you love and or care for, and well, your that kind of person to me" Ash explained to Eiji, as he handed Ash his drink, and took the flowers into his free arm, examining them. Eiji really couldn't believe what was happening. Ash Lynx, feared gang leader with the ability to shot anyone who is further then 25 yards, was giving him flowers.

"I know, It's probably weird and al-"

"I love them. Thank you, Ash".

Ash looked to Eiji, who was holding the bouquet of flowers in his arm, smiling fondly at Ash. "It's also funny, cause this has 9 roses".

"What does that mean?" 

"Well apparently, 9 roses mean 'I want to be with you Forever', or something along those lines" Eiji explained to Ash with a chuckle, his blush never leaving his face, He felt really happy in that moment. Ash saying he's someone he cares about, pretty much made Eiji want to curl up on to the floor and roll around with joy and happiness. 

"Well, I guess those flowers are pretty accurate, don't ya say" Ash spoke with a smirk stretching across his lips, as he walked next to Eiji, and casually wrapped his arm around the other boys waits. "So how about we finish up these drinks, and then head back to the condo, then maybe we can watch a movie, sound good?" Ash suggested, as he turned his face towards Eiji's.

Eiji was pretty much frozen in place by all the emotions that where swirling in him. Part of him wanted to jump around scream with joy, while another part of him just wanted to cry with happiness. He honestly couldn't believe what was happening. Ash's arms around his waist, and faces only inches apart. Eiji just couldn't handle it. 

Not really knowing what else to do, Eiji only nodded, with a quiet "Okay" escaping his lips. Satisfied with how flustered he had gotten the Japanese, Ash smirked as they began to walk the same way the came, and started to walk back home.

After a few moments of being in shock, Eiji very slowly placed his head on Ash's shoulder as they walked, and smiled to himself. In moments like these, Eiji feels happy that he speaks up instead of staying quiet. If he hadn't had stopped Ash from going this morning, non of this would have happened. Eiji looked back down at the roses, and smiled sweetly to himself. 9 roses, meaning "i want to be with you forever". 

If Eiji had to spend forever with Ash, he would be more then happy to. 


End file.
